Iodine
by clay12345
Summary: YoruSoi. A small change in a sequence of events. Now, the results.
1. Chapter 1

The wind whistled past her ears as they fell, and she could feel the words fall from her tongue though she couldn't hear them. The woman's eyes were softer than that she would have expected from an accomplice of the ryoka. More conflicted, even. Strange for a group so driven by conviction alone. The cloth fell from the woman's face, and her skin began to burn where they touched. Her eyes grew drunk with the light that reflected off her skin. It had been decades. She didn't need more than a shot to feel the haze begin to settle behind her forehead.

"Yoruichi-sama."

She steeled herself once more.

With soft movements, they struck each other with the intensity of beasts, cutting through the air in sync, as though every twitch and strike were coordinated. They landed opposite from each other, their toes making contact with small taps.

"You shouldn't have come back," Soi Fon said. "You should not have shown your face here again."

Yoruichi only pursed her lips, her gaze fixed upon Soi Fon. She let her eyes examine the way the girl had changed. Her attire. Her hair. The way she carried herself. The way her stare chilled her skin.

She heard a deep thump as Soi Fon pulled at the hilt of her Zanpakuto, sending it into the thick branch beneath her. Her eyebrows lifted. Yoruichi didn't need to turn her head to know who had arrived ,to know that she had been surrounded. She remembered a time when she herself held that sime power in her palm.

"You know what happens, don't you? An execution battle is imminent. Death is imminent. Even for the former commander."

Yoruichi nodded as she dispatched every one of her former subordinates. She flash stepped them away from the scene - this wasn't their battle. This wasn't their fight. She knew, in her gut, that the entire bout would be unaviodable. She had known since the moment they had stepped into Soul Society with Kurosaki and the others.

She looked up at Soi Fon; "There's still one title you haven't stripped from me." Her next words were barely a whisper, caught behind the lump in her throat. "You never will."

* * *

Soi Fon pushed her cousin away as he tossed rice cracker crumbs at her face. She picked the little pices out of her hair and brushed them off her uniform. She glared at the older boy as he laughed.

"Stop it! You'll mess me up."

"What will it matter anyway? Shihoin-dono will induct you into her personal guard anyway. It isn't as if she'll change her mind."

"You never know."

Xue Fon rubbed at his hair; "Baka. It's not every Fon that gets inducted in the current Commander's guard. And it certainly isn't every inductee that gets personally mentored by the Commander. She isn't going to change her mind." He sighed as he dropped down onto the tatami floors. "Most of us end up as body guards for a bunch of old farts."

"You shouldn't say things like that. It's unbecoming."

"I'm just teasing," he said, laughing. "I really do like Daisuke-sama. He's very fair, and he always lets the men off early on the weekend. Makes managing the corps easier. Plus. he has good taste in sake."

Soi Fon grumbled as she turned away to give her uniform one last look over. she rubbed her fingers over minuscule wrinkles only she could see, pulling at them until they disappeared.

"I'm just saying that Shihoin-dono is hot."

She hit him across the head with the hilt of her zanpakuto; "I told you to stop saying things like that!"

"You're blushing."

Soi Fon raised the hilt back up into the hair to swing back down on him. The door slid open.

"Excuse me," said the masked man. "But we are ready for you."

"Hai."

Soi Fon sheathed her weapon and silently followed the man out of the room. Xue Fon smiled as she watched his younger cousin walk away.

The room was lit by nothing more than small candles. Yoruichi sat lackadaisically in hre chair, a stark contrast against the old man, rigid beside her. the sleeveless uniform hung neatly off her sking, her captain's haori loose off her shoulders. A small smile spread across her face as she sensed Soi Fon's reiestsu. She had done this many times before, said these words many times before. This time was different. She knew it was.

Soi Fon sat across from Yoruichi and watched as her mentor shifted herself into a more formal position. The man beside them looked up from the book before him and nodded towards the two women. Deliberately, they unsheatehd their swords, laying them across their laps. As she began, there was only the silence, and all else she could hear was the sound of the man old man scratching ink into the paper.

"On my honor, I, Soi Fon, do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Shihoin lineage; that I will give my life to protect Yoruichi Shihoin, 22nd head of the Shihoin house and Commander of Onmitsukido. I will never forget the blood spilled together by our families in war. On this blood, I swear my oath."

Yoruichi brought her zanpakuto gently to Soi Fon's hand and pressed the blade against her palm, drawing blood.

"On my honor, I, Yoruichi Shihoin, do solemnly swear that I will honor the oath sworn to me by Soi Fon, daughter of Shun Fon; that I will serve my guard and shield as they serve me. I will never forget the blood spilled by our families in war. On this blood, I swear my oath."

Soi Fon tentatively cut Yoruichi's palm, as she had hers. They pressed their palms to each other, their blood coming together. Soi Fon held her breath for what seemed like hours.

"Well then," Yoruichi smiled as she pulled them both up. She placed her clean hand on Soi Fon's head. She chuckled as the young charge blushed. "Looks like that's done with. How does it feel, Soi Fon? It's written in stone now. We'll keep our promises yet."

* * *

Soi Fon launched herself into the air towards Yoruichi, her hands aimed carefully at Yoruichi's critical points. Yoruichi raised her own hands to parry Soi Fon's attacks. She felt Soi Fon's strike gaze her cheek. She smiled as she realized that the small strike could have killed her had she not moved out of the way.

"Stop that! Stop smiling! I am stronger than you! I should have surpassed you already! You should have weakened these past hundred years and I should have grown in strength! I swear that I will end this!"

Yoruichi wiped the blood from her cheek. Soi Fonhad grown a great deal. She had grown strong. She knew this and felt a handful of pride begin to mingle with the bitterness in her stomach. She braced herself for the next set of attacks. _Keep them coming, Soi Fon_, she thought.

She felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of her head as Soi Fon launched herself at Yoruichi once more. In truth, she didn't know. She didn't know what she was doing. Kisuke had warned her to stay away, to remember what was at stake. To remember Aizen. She had agreed. Of course, it had Aizen's presnece that had led her to this moment, to her instinctive uncontrollable actions. She had lept, leaving Ichigo on that cliff, pushing Soi Fon far from the site of battle.

After all, what did it matter if Soi Fon...? No.

She let Soi Fon strike her once more and she could feel the unadulterated rage in the force. Her eyes widened with realization. She knew then what she needed to do, that she needed to do mroe than just keep the girl away from Aizen. She slowed her arms by a fraction of a second and felt the reverberating force of the strike.

A second strike pierced the skin on her side. The third dislocated her shoulder.

"Enough," said Soi Fon. "I don't know what tricks you're trying to pull, but this ends now."

Soi Fon pulled her zanpakuto out from the branch. In an instant, it disappeared, replaced by a cold metal that raun up her hand, encasing her fingers. The point of her weapon glistened in the sunlight as she held it up towards Yoruichi. She could feel the venom pulsate in her arm. Yoruichi turned her eyes away.

* * *

At first, it had felt strange to not hold a hilt in her hand. She swung her arm and felt that the weight was the same. The needle sliced through the air silently. She smiled at the accomplishment and felt her muscles relax for the first time in weeks.

"I did it."

Her legs buckled beneath her, and her breathing grew heavy. She relished in the feeling of the fine dirt against her skin. She didn't even try to wipe away the crusted blood, sweat, and mud that caked over her usually meticulous appearance.

She felt a pair of feet flash step towards her at incredible speed.

"So there you are," whispered Yoruichi. "I thought I told you to take the night off."

"I did."

"This isn't what I meant."

Yoruichi passed her warm hands over Soi Fon's body, healing what little she could. She suddenly felt a deep seated regret in ignoring most her medical training, forgoing for what she believed to be more practical skills. Not so practical now.

"It's okay, Yoruichi-sama," said Soi Fon. "I learned her name. I learned her name, today."

"Hush. Save your strength."

"Suzemubachi."

"Hm?"

"That's her name. That's how I can protect you."

Soi Fon wobbled as she pulled herself off the ground, readying herself as she activated a dummy hollow. The light reflected off the point of her weapon.

"Wait! What do you think you're doing?"

"Stin your enemies, Suzemubachi."

With the last of her strength, she jumped into the air at the hollow, leaving only the smallest of slices. A pattern, resembling a butterfly, appeared across the surface of the beast. She bounced back up from the ground , the balls of her feet tapping softly against the dirt, and the tip of her blade found its mark, pricking the hollow once more. It disappeared into the air.

Soi Fon collapsed again. Yoruichi caught her and held her.

"See, Yoruichi-sama? I can protect you now."

"Enough of that. You've always been able to, Soi Fon." She pulled off her captain's haori and draped it around the girl. "Here."

"Yoruichi-sama! I can't...!"

"I thought I told you to hush." Yoruichi let a smirk spread across her features. "Besides, who knows? You might wear this for real one day."

"Yoruichi-sama!"

* * *

"Sting your enemies, Suzemubachi!"

They danced. At least, Yoruichi pretended as though they were. Soi Fon would jab, Yoruichi woudl step aside. Soi Fon would slice, Yoruichi would guide her hand away. They stepped around each other, moving at speeds no one else could. Yoruichi felt a sting in her chest and watched as a butterfly blossomed beneath the blood. She felt her heart clench at the pain. _It's okay_, she thought, smiling playfully. _We're only dancing_.

She leapt up into the air once more. She felt a prick on her back, and again on her arm and cheek. Patterns marked her dark sin where had been stung. Her breathing grew heavyas the venom began to spread. It had been so long.

Soi Fon lited Suzemubachi once more.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" Her arm trembled. "Say something! Answer me!"

Yoruichi pushed her feet foreward, stumbling. The pain had begun to numb.

"You left me alone! I was extremely disappointed in you! I hated you! I cursed you! I swore to arrest you one day with my own hands! Then to surpass you! I struggled... gained strength... I will never forgive you, Yoruichi! For betraying my respect and trust, I will never forgive you! Like I said... this ends now, Yoruichi. All of it ends now." Soi Fon spit out only the shape of her last words, her voice suddenly hoarse. Yoruichi read the silent words from Soi Fon's lips. "I don't care. I don't want to feel this anymore."

A blash of energy began to sprint full force through her body, and her muscles buzzed with potential. She squeezed the power together, holding it tight until the moment she could unleash it all.

"You should feel lucky," she said. "I only just crated this. You'll be the first to witness it. It doesn't even have a name yet."

"Shunko." Yoruichi smiled, lifting her head to meet Soi Fon's determined stare. The pain from her wounds had numbed down to a light ache. "I suppose it can't be helped, then."

As Soi Fon hurtled towards her, energy exploding into the air, Yoruichi closed her eyes, matching the energy and shooting it through her arm.

Soi Fon hadn't expected there to be silence. Blood dripped down, smashing against the dirt and it sounded like thunder. She could hear her breathing, weak and uneven, brushing against her neck. Her arm burned where Yoruichi touched her and guided her. Yoruichi's hand, still resting on her arm, began to shiver. _What have I done?_

They collapsed together, the tip of Suzemubachi falling from Yoruichi's chest. She held Yoruichi's head in her lap, her throat tightening, head heavy, arms numb, stomach churning, pulse thundering.

Yoruichi lifted a shaky hand to Soi Fon's face, cupping her cheek as she smiled. She could feel the rough scar on Yoruichi's palm against her skin.

"Soi Fon-taichou," she whispered.

The hand fell.

"No! Disappear! Disappear!" She began to force kido into the markings, despeartely trying to will them away. _What have I done?_ "Why... Why didn't you take me with you, Yoruichi-sama?"

Soi Fon ran her fingers through Yoruichi's hair as she had one hundred years ago, left with nothing more than her reietsu, lurching unadulterated into the air, bitter and thick.

* * *

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

Soi Fon counted the seconds. It had been hours.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

She willed tears to her eyes but they wouldn't come. Her heart pumped in her chest and chilled her blood, her arms tingling with the sensation. She could feel the cold now. It had always been there, she knew. Now it consumed her, ate at her, suffocated her. She felt as though, for the first time in a hundred years, that she could not breathe. _Curse you, Yoruichi-sama. Curse you for making me feel this way._

Soi Fon closed her eyes.

* * *

The forest trembled as Unohana sped through.

"Soi Fon-taichou!"

The girl sat in the clearing, a limp Yoruichi in her arms, a lost look clinging to her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

The lost look persisted. Soi Fon didn't move for fear that Yoruichi might slip from her arms forever. Unohana's eyes glanced down at the homonka on Yoruichi's chest, her lips coming together slightly as the situation dawned upon her.

"Let me see her."

Soi Fon shook her head.

"You have to let me see her, Soi Fon-taichou."

She shook her head once more.

"Let me take her back to the 4th Division."

"I killed her," Soi Fon whispered, speaking for the first time. "I... killed Yoruichi-sama."

"The venom hasn't completely taken hold yet, and we don't have much time. I know you know that. Let me take her back to the 4th Division. Please let me do what I can, Soi Fon. Let me help her."

Soi Fon looked up from where she knelt.

"Now, Soi Fon."

She nodded slowly as Unohana approached lifting Yoruichi out from Soi Fon's arms. The girl clung to the princess's ragged clothes, and she followed as Unohana loaded Yoruichi into Minazuki. It seemed as though Soi Fon would follow her, even, into Minazuki's mouth. She guided the girl, instead, up with her to the top. They floated into the air towards the 4th Division barracks.

Soi Fon's reflection glared at her through the mirror. Unohana had pried her away from Yoruichi and ushered her away from where they housed the patients. She had only told her to wait. Soi Fon didn't know. She didn't know anything anymore. So much had happened.

"Well, good morning there, Soi Fon."

Step. Flash. Step. She held her zanpakuto to Urahara's throat, growling; "What are you doing here?"

"To see Yoruichi-san, of course. Why else?"

"You don't belong here."

"Haven't you heard?" Urahara waved his hand lazily into the air. "We've been exonerated."

"I said, you don't belong here. Get out."

"Now, now. That's no way to talk to someone who just saved Yoruichi-san's life."

"What?"

"Oh. I thought Unohana-taichou had told you. Oh well. Can't be helped. I developed an antidote to your Suzemubachi's venom before opening the gate between the Human World and Soul Society."

"Why would you do that?"

"Eh... Weren't you listening? To save Yoruichi-san." Urahara pushed away Soi Fon's blade and walked away before turning towards her with a goofy smile. "You think I would have let Yoruichi go without a fail safe? I knew quite well what you would do, and I knew even better what Yoruichi would do."

"Which is?"

"So many questions... How troublesome... Isn't it obvious? Well, no matter. I'm sure you can go see Yoruichi now. She won't be awake for a long while. Her wounds are still quite grave."

Suddenly, Soi Fon's light feet felt heavy in her shoes. It was as though her muscles had forgotten how to walk, how to move. The oxygen in the air began to suffocate her again. So Yoruichi-sama was alive. She hadn't killed her, though she had tried. Yoruichi's skin still felt cold in her arms, and her palm still clung to her cheek. She could still feel the scar she shared in her own palm. Her thumb reached for it instinctively, and she rubbed it as she thought.

"What's wrong, Soi Fon? Unohana-taichou told me all about how you clung to Yoruichi."

"Shut up."

"How troublesome... You really should go to her."

"I..."

"I will say this once, though, and I won't say it anymore. Don't sting her again."

"What..?"

"Didn't I say you should go? She's missed you for a long time."

Soi Fon walked away from Urahara resolutely, finally finding the strength in her legs to move from where she stood. She moved to slide the door open so that she might find the room where Yoruichi slept. She felt cold, still, the cold beginning to sting with an old sharpness at Urahara's words. Her brow furrowed.

"Don't you say things like that," she said. "You don't know anything."

Quietly, Soi Fon continued on her way as she left Urahara alone in the room. He took off his hat and rubbed his hand through his hair.

"Tsk, tsk. This will turn out to be quite the ordeal, won't it? Well, can't do anything about that now. I've done everything I can, haven't I?"

"It's the least you could have done," Kukaku said, appearing beside him. "You've really messed things up this time around, Kisuke."

"Eh, well, I had no choice."

"Forget it. What matters is what happens now."

"That's up to them, though, isn't it?"

Kukaku pouted; "Yeah."

Soi Fon watched as Yoruichi's chest rose and fell with every breath. She felt relief fill her at the rhythm. Her feet grew heavy again. They felt as though they were nailed to the floor. She didn't make an effort to move, though she longed to once again touch Yoruichi's skin, feel its warmth and its life. She swallowed as she swept her eyes over the sleeping figure.

"You never answered my question."

Soi Fon was answered with a heavy silence. Yoruichi only breathed.

"Why did you leave with him, Yoruichi-sama?"

Silence.

"What is it about Urahara that made you leave so easily?"

Silence.

"You didn't even say goodbye. You could have said goodbye."

Yoruichi's eyes were closed. Peaceful. It was as though they had never fought, and she had never left.

"You could have taken me with you, Yoruichi-sama. I would have come with you. You knew that. I swore an oath to you. I would have done anything. I admired you. No, more than that. I worshiped you. I worshiped the ground you walked on. And you... You left as if none of that mattered. As if my oath meant nothing to you... Is that what I was to you? You left so easily. After everything we had been through... After everything that we were... You just walked away..."

Soi Fon had grown lost in her words. She didn't even notice the way Yoruichi's face changed. Pinching, even, in her sleep. The steel had begun to creep back up around Soi Fon, hardening her again to the world.

"I dishonored my family by raising my blade to you. No matter what your actions had been, I dishonored my oath." She paused. She could feel the cold steel close around her heart, and its familiarity was, almost, comforting. "But I was a fool to have believed as I had. I'll do everything in my power to not make that mistake again."

"Are you going to stand like that in the door forever?"

"Unohana-taichou."

"I'm sorry for not reaching you sooner. We've had many casualties rush in."

"Urahara told me everyhing."

"I'm glad." Unohana put a hand on Soi Fon's shoulder. "She'll be fine. She's very resilient. Had she been anyone else, she wouldn't have survived."

"Thank you," Soi Fon whispered.

"Hm?"

"Please take care of her."

Soi Fon disappeared without a sound, leaving Unohana alone with a sleeping Yoruichi. She sighed, walking over and seating herself beside the futon. She could feel the intent in Soi Fon's reiatsu. She souldn't see the 2nd Division Captain again in this room. She placed a cool towel over Yoruichi's forehead.

"Aizen caused quite the stir. But I suppose you knew that, Yoruichi. I suspected something of him, but nothing like this. His little zanpakuto trick fooled even me. But it's all over now. Your plan worked out perfectly."

Unohana sighed again as she applied the medicine.

"You've caused quite the stir yourself. Your charge is in turmoil."

Yoruichi remained silent as the sun tossed light into the room through the window. Unohana left, continuing her rounds throughout the Division. Yoruichi's eyes remained closed, lost in the world of her mind. Her brows furrowed as the words swirled around in her head, mingling with her dreams. The sun settled across her face as it faded, setting in the distance. Darkness filtered through the window.

Unohana poked her head through the door, leaving one last glance with the sleeping Yoruichi.

"Ensure that she receives her medicine at the proper intervals. And watch for a fever. Do you understand?"

The night watch nodded their heads; "Yes, captain!"

She left for the night. It wasn't until she let for her quarters that another presence made itself known. The new presence didn't say a word; she only stood by the window, frowning at her weakness as she stepped in. She knelt beside the futon, unsure as to how to move. Her heart settled as she tentatively placed her hand on Yoruichi's, relieving her unrest. She watched as Yoruichi's tense face relaxed.

She moved her thumb to Yoruichi's palm and found the scar, matching it to her own.

She wished she could stay as so forever.

The sun began to rise with a soft blue light. She grimaced as it exposed them, washed them in color that she wished she could ignore. She could see now, the bruises still across Yoruichi's skin, where she had struck her. She could see the small cuts across the skin. She could see the homonka that she had left, still marking her skin.

Soi Fon counted the seconds. It had been hours.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

She willed tears to her eyes but they wouldn't come. Her heart pumped in her chest and chilled her blood, her arms tingling with the sensation. She could feel the cold now. It had always been there, she knew. Now it consumed her, ate at her, suffocated her. She felt as though, for the first time in a hundred years, that she could not breathe. _Curse you, Yoruichi-sama. Curse you for making me feel this way._

Soi Fon closed her eyes.

* * *

**To be continued.**


End file.
